


Rotten Rosalie

by fallingskys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: Decided to type up the backstory for Rosalie's character.  Not that she'd ever let it be known.





	Rotten Rosalie

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to type up the backstory for Rosalie's character. Not that she'd ever let it be known.

Rosalie was 10 years old when her father had left her, finally having enough. At the time, Rosalie begged him to stay, over and over again, it was the last time she could remember that she cried. 

"Please dad, don't go! We can make mommy better together, I promise," She said, crying and latching onto his leg as he moved towards his white truck. 

He seemed like he was thinking about how he could take his daughter with him, maybe even leave immediately, not bothering to say goodbye. He finally sighed, looking around to make sure Rosalie's mother was nowhere nearby, and knelt in front of her. 

"Daddy!" She'd said excitedly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him close. 

He hugged her back, holding her for the last time, and pulled her away so that she was looking at him. She smiled, a tearfilled smile, thinking this was the sign that he was going to come back inside with them, they'd be a broken family, but a family again. 

"Rosalie, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening? This is very important, you can't forget this," He told her and she nodded determinedly. 

"You need to take care of mommy from now on, make sure she's safe and doesn't get hurt. And never, listen to me, never let her go to any of those hospitals. They'll lock her up and they'll kill her, do you understand?" He asked, as she looked down and started crying at the thought of her mother dying. 

"Rosalie," his tone was rough and much more serious than she'd ever heard from him before, a hint of craze seeping through, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes Daddy, I hear you," She told him, already repeating what he'd told her in her mind over and over, determined to keep her mother safe and make her father happy. 

"I'm going to go to the store, I'll be right back, as long as you do what I told you to, I promise you that I'll come back. Okay, pumpkin?" He said, she nodded again. 

"I will! I'll do all of them, I promise. Will you bring me back chocolate milk?" She asked, smiling again. 

"Of course I will sweetie, of course I will," He said, smiling sadly as he kissed her on the head. 

Later, when her mom came home and she told him that her father had left, but that he'd be back soon with chocolate milk, her mother burst into tears and crumpled on the ground. Asking Rosalie again and again, how she could do this. 

Rosalie assured her that it was fine, he promised he'd come back, and patted her mother on the head. As her mother cried on the floor, screaming and throwing a tantrum, Rosalie had gone all around the house making sure that everything unsafe was put away. 

Just like her father had done for her when she was little to make sure she was safe. She hid everything dangerous under her bed and locked her door with the key her father had given her to get in and out when she was 8, that way he would always know she would be safe. 

Taking her mother's hand, she had led her mother into her parents room while she screamed and told Rosalie how much of a bad kid she was and how she was the reason behind this. 

How she should've never had children, quickly switching to cussing about her father and throwing whatever she could every which way whenever she could. 

Rosalie tucked her mom into bed while she screamed and cried, kissing her on the forehead like her dad had. 

"Goodnight mommy," She said, her mother still grabbing and throwing anything she could, this time in her direction. 

She got hit in the side of her face, bleeding, but she refused to cry. She was too big for that now, she had to take care of her mother. When her mother saw what she'd done she started crying and crawling towards the door, apologizing over and over. 

"Rosalie, I'm so sorry. What have I? What have I done, I'm so so sorry," Her mother told her, causing her tiny heart to ache for her mom. 

"It's okay mommy, it's not your fault," She told her, blood oozing down the side of her face, as she walked over and hugged her mother. 

She was seventeen now, with a scar stretching from the right side of her face to just underneath the middle of her right eye to remind her that despite her mother meaning well, she was dangerous. 

Every day was the same routine, she'd wake up and make them both breakfast. She'd unlock her mother's room, she'd switched rooms with her a long time ago, learning that having a room she could lock her in was much better than having a room that Rosalie could stay in for protection. 

Besides, she didn't need protection, her mother needed protection from herself more than anything. After she unlocked her mother's room, she'd unchain her arms and legs from the side of the bed the night before, her mother immediately popping up with a smile. 

She made sure she did this before her mother woke up and after she fell asleep every night, that way if she woke up or had a nightmare she couldn't hurt herself while Rosalie was asleep. It also gave her mother the pretense of freedom, which she deserved. 

Rosalie hated the chains, but without them her mother could kill or hurt herself and then move onto others around her. The worst part was she wasn't aware, half of the time she was in another world. Talking to other people, moving in weird patterns, and the few times she was coherent were practically non existent now. 

When she knew where she was, she would almost always act like a small child. Rosalie didn't consider her to be a grown up, she considered her to be a little kid that she had to take care of who happened to be in the body of a full grown woman that used to be her mother. 

"How you doing mom? Have any good dreams last night?" She asked, smiling sadly.

"Yessss! Rosie, you know what I saw?" She replied. 

"What did you see mom?" She asked, cutting up her mom's food so that it was bite-sized.

"Unicorns!!! Everywhere, they were all flying and it was amazing. Rosie, can we please please please pleaseeeee get a unicorn?" Her mom asked her, eyes full of hope. 

"Of course we can mom, we can get as many as you want. How does a zoo full of unicorns sound? I'll go out and buy us a zoo right after you finish breakfast and then, when I get home, we can pick out which ones will go home with us to the zoo," Rosalie told her, handing her breakfast. 

Her mom's eyes lit up at that and she rushed to eat her food, Rosalie telling her to calm down, that it was okay. They were still going to get them, even if she slowly ate her food. After that, was unarguably the worst part of their entire day. 

She made sure that her mother had fresh clothes, a fresh diaper, a disgusting process, and she had to put the chains on. 

Everytime, her throat hurt and Rosalie was forced to bite back tears while her mother begged her not to, screaming, fighting with all her might, and crying. It was common for Rosalie to come back bruised or bleeding from these encounters. 

As soon as she got her chained up, Rosalie would put something in her mother's mouth to make sure she wouldn't try and bite off her tongue, or worse, find her mom trying to bite off her arms like she had before. 

Her mom would beg her as she left to let her go, that'd she'd be better, and apologized over and over for being a bad person and a bad parent. It was times like those that Rosalie wondered if it was all an act. She seemed to know clearly what she had done wrong, but then, after she closed and locked the door, once she came back home from school every small doubt she had was gone. 

Her mother was a fragment of herself, long ago gone. She locked the door to her trailer and grabbed her bike, having to make the almost 5 mile trip on her own every morning. She'd usually change out of the clothes she wore when she left into more suitable ones, wash her face, and brush her teeth at school. 

They didn't have running water, any working electricity, or air conditioning. That was gone a long time ago when she couldn't afford to pay off the bills at age 10, so that they could have those working services. Showers were taking at her friend's house and were a luxury at best. 

She'd bring multiple water bottles to school that she'd fill up inbetween classes and during breaks. The people at school thought she was odd, a freak, and she got bullied for it constantly. She didn't mind too much, even when she got hurt, as long as during classes she got left mostly alone. 

Her schoolwork was her only escape from reality and she was good at it, purely for that reason. Someone once asked her if she liked doing it and she couldn't come up with an answer. 

"Hey Rose!" Her friend greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Mel, how's break been?" She asked, eager to know the details and lose herself in the cool things that Melanie was always doing. 

"Ugh, the mountains again. You know how it is." She didn't. "Anyways Rosie, look around, what do you see?"

"People who hate or mildly dislike me for reasons only they can name and oddly worship you. The girl who keeps trying to smuggle her cat into school being caught by Mr. Stu," She said, not pointing out the boy who was obviously being bullied in plain sight. 

"No! Well, I mean, yeah but ew. The smell of graduation in the air! Class of what now?" Melanie asked her. 

"1995," Rosalie said unethusiastically. 

"And what, might I ask, is this year exactly?" Melanie said. 

"2001," Rosalie said, sarcastically. 

Melanie glared at her and she shook her head, Rosalie this time answering correctly. 

"It's 1995, Melanie. I always mess up time, 1995, 2001, 1869, all very easy to mix up," She answered.

"You're no fun. Aren't at least a tiny bit excited about graduation? This is it Rose, we get to start our lives soon!" She said and Rose shivered. 

There was a reason she didn't like talking about this and the future, she had none. If she wanted to actually live her life, she'd have to put her mom in a mental hospital. She couldn't do that, she promised her dad that she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let her mom get hurt ever again. 

Her life after this would be, at most, working at a gas station in between taking care of her mom to make sure they had money. College wasn't even an option. Deep down, despite knowing it was wrong, she didn't want this. She wanted to leave, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life taking care of her mother, being this miserable. This wasn't about her, she reminded herself and made herself listen to what Melanie was saying. 

"Don't you think it's a little weird that I haven't ever been to your house when we've been kids practically since birth?" Melanie said. 

"I wouldn't say fifth grade is synonymous with birth. Be pretty painful," Rosalie answered. 

"Stop," Melanie grinned, elbowing her, "All I'm saying is, why don't I come over before we graduate. You sleep over all the time at my house, c'mon, it'd be fun."

"The place is a dump Melanie, you know that and my mom's health is really bad. She's sick, I don't think you want to see that. If you do, I know a great hospital nearby here. My mom's sweet and wants to see you too, it's just...not a good idea right now," Rosalie said, same answer as always with different wording. 

"...Can I ask you a question? A real one," Melanie said, biting her nail. 

"Go for it, we only have a minute left until class though and I know you're a sucker for perfect timing."

"It's fine. Rose, does your mom actually take care of you? I know you say she's super kind and caring, but she only recently she got sick. Even before that, I couldn't come over and she's never attended anything you've done. I've never once had her phone to ask if it was okay for you to stay the night. It's weird is all." 

"It's not weird, you're being paranoid again. Leave it alone, if you want to come over, fine. You can come over, not today is all. Don't insult my mom for no reason," Rosalie told her, knowing she couldn't ever come over. 

"You know that's not what I meant-" Melanie started but Rosalie was already halfway down the hall headed to class. 

Rosalie couldn't focus the rest of class, worse than was normal. It always was in the back of her mind that her mom was all alone, but she could usually escape that for a few seconds while she worked. 

Today was going to be one of those days where during lunch she biked home. She checked her watch, she'd have to go now if she wanted to make it back in time. She scribbled down a note, walking up, and handed it to the teacher. 

"It's from my mom, doctor's appointment," She told her and the teacher nodding, waving for her to go ahead.

She filled up her water bottle and searched around for any random cash on the ground. A dollar, perfect. She went up to the vending machine, pressing the number for her mother's favourite candy. Her mother deserved something nice after all the bullshit that she had to deal with to simply live.

Melanie didn't understand, Rosalie told herself as she got on her bike, furiously pedaling. She couldn't, the world had weird situations and this was one of them. It wasn't ideal, of course, but that didn't mean her mother was a bad person. She was a good person stuck with her in a shitty situation. 

She was hyperventilating when she arrived, knocking on the door with her secret knock, that way her mother knew it was her. If she didn't do it, her mother would freak out and be almost inconsolable. 

She heard a crash from inside and something falling, her eyes widened, heartbeat increasing, as she grabbed the keys from her pocket. Struggling to get them in fast enough. She didn't have anything with her that could be used as a weapon if her mother was in danger. Stupid, if she survived this, she'd need to get something to protect them. 

"Mom?" She called out, looking around, a flashlight would be pretty useful too. 

She kept her back to a wall as she looked around, food was strewn everywhere, a blind was torn off the window, and everything that she'd made sure was put in it's place before she'd left was on the ground, broken, or where it shouldn't be. 

She heard the door slam behind her and jumped. She tried to get her thoughts together and not panic, now knowing for certain that they were here with her in the trailer somewhere. She didn't know whether to rush to get to her mom or not, she was potentially safe, locked in, unless they'd broken a window. 

She needed to get outside to check, but that might show them where she was. She bit her lip and tried to figure out what to do, where to go, anything. She felt something slam into her from behind and push her to the floor. Rosalie made sure not to make a noise despite being on the ground, head pounding in pain. 

She stayed there until she heard the person's footsteps walking away. Using the light of the window, Rosalie scooted back into a dark spot in the trailer, feeling the back of her head, her hand coming back soaked with blood. 

She decided the only option was to get to her mother, if she didn't they might get to her first which was worse than accidentally showing them where she was, especially now that she knew this robber wasn't afraid of violence. 

Walking as quietly to the room as possible, Rosalie, unlocked her mom's door. She was sound asleep, Rosalie checked her chains, they'd definitely been messed with, one of them not fully closed and locked around her mother's wrist. 

Apparently they wouldn't bother unless the person was a threat. Rosalie checked the room's window to see if it was broken, but nobody was there. 

"I'll be right back, promise mom," She whispered, closing the door and locking it. 

She went around, opening every one of the trailer window's drapes so that they were as wide open as possible, making sure that the sun shone in. Looking all around, she was almost completely sure that they were gone. The trailer door still closed, that way she would still think they were here and wouldn't waste her time trying to go after them. 

They were smart, she'd give them that. She triple checked around the house for a person, but couldn't manage to find anyone. She opened her mother's door, finding her lying wide awake staring at her. 

"Rosie, you're home!" Her mother greeted her excitedly. 

"Yeah mom I am," Rosalie smiled relieved that she was doing okay, "Let's get those silly chains off you, huh?"

As Rosalie undid her mother's chains, her mother sang nonsense and started chattering on about how she'd had a dream where a spaceship got into multiple crashes. Rosalie figured that at least her subconscious was aware of the robber then, that was good. 

"I brought you a treat," She told her, "but you've got to drink some water first, okay?"

"Boooo you suck," Her mom replied and Rosie simply smiled, handing her a water bottle. 

Her mother chugged the drink, half of the water dribbling down her front. Rosalie wiped the water off her mom's face with her sleeve. Figuring she'd help her mother change out of her shirt and into a new one after she ate the candy she'd gotten her. Her mother wasn't exactly a clean eater either. 

"Here you go, enjoy it mom," She told her, handing her the candy from her bag. 

Her mom hugged her, thanking her, and Rosalie hugged her back. She couldn't ever leave, she realized then, she would take care of her mother until she died, because despite everything. She loved her and the way her mother was looking at her right now, she was almost sure that she loved her too. 

Rosalie stayed longer than she knew that she should've, simply hanging out with her mother and talking. She even let her mom pretend to cook , bringing her some of the messed up food that'd been broken on the ground. Back when her father was around, her mother loved to cook, despite him assuring her she didn't have to. 

Rosalie would watch her sing and dance while she did so, amazed that she didn't hurt herself. She'd been so graceful, but even then she wasn't all together there. She'd find bottles of drugs and alcohol hidden around the house. She didn't ever tell her father, her mother making her promise she never would. 

Watching her mom now, playing with the food, she wondered where she was in her head. Maybe in her imagination she was seeing the same thing as Rosalie. She finally forced herself to leave, cleaning her mother off and helping her change her shirt. She didn't want to chain her up in the trailer, afraid she could get hurt if the robber came back for more, but she knew if she didn't something bad would happen. 

The other time she let her mother go, she'd killed their neighbor's dog, miles down, and they'd moved. Everyone suspected a feral animal, but Rosalie knew, she always knew. It was simply another secret in her itinerary. Whenever she had a moment, Rosalie would go visit the spot where they'd made the dog a grave, and tell him about her day. Leave him a flower or a dog biscuit from the gas station 8 miles down. It was a long walk, but it was worth it.

She hoped the dog was doing okay wherever he was. She thought about him as she chained her mother up after closing her blinds, trying to ignore the pleading. If she listened, it'd happen again. 

"I'm sorry mom," She whispered and, for once, her mother heard her. 

"I've got a surprise for you when you come home," Her mother told her gleefully through the towel stuffed in her mouth. 

"I can't wait mom," She answered, trying not to look sad. 

She locked the door of her mom's room, keeping the blinds open in the trailer, and locked the door behind her. She pedaled half heartedly, no longer looking forward to returning to the distraction of school. Thank god she'd come home or who knew what would've happened. 

When she got to her next class, study hall, she made Melanie give her all of the notes and homework before letting her talk or say anything at all. 

"We gotta go to the bathroom, c'mon," Melanie told her after she finished jotting down notes. 

"Are you alright? What happened?" Melanie asked her. 

"What do you mean? I'm fine," Rosalie said. 

"You're bleeding from the back of your head. You should probably be in a hospital, I feel like for once in our lives I should tell a teacher about this. Who beat you up?" Melanie asked. 

"No one beat me up. The people at this school suck, but they're not that dumb, even bullies know that this would make them get expelled. I fell off my bike, I was riding at fast as I could and then I fell off. I didn't even know it was that bad until now," Rosalie said, constructing her lie as she spoke. 

How much of their relationship was built on lies? She felt bad when she saw the worried look on Melanie's face, but she'd be gone soon anyways. Off to college while Rosalie took care of her mom and then none of this would matter at all. 

"Here let's wash your hair in the sink, I have shampoo. I don't have band aids but considering you don't want anyone to know, it'll hopefully blend in with your hair. We could say we tried to dye it darker during lunch and it failed, you're lucky you're a redhead, you know," Melanie said. 

"More luckily that I have a friend like you who covers for me and carries around shampoo. Speaking of which, why do you even have that with you?" She asked as she leaned her head back in the sink. 

"You never know when a certain handsome someone will ask you to spend the night when your friend's abandoned you at lunch," Melanie said, teasing, but Rosalie could hear the happiness behind her voice. 

"Melanie, no way. You're kidding right? That's awesome," Rosalie said, while her friend washed her hair for her. 

They talked about Melanie, and how she was going over to her crush's house later that day, almost all of their study hall period, leaving the bathroom at the last possible second. After that, Rosalie went through her classes a little bit more relieved but still nervous about if the burglar might come back. 

When she got out of school, she saw Melanie and waved, before deciding better of it and walking over to talk for awhile and give her a hug. She knew it probably lasted for far too long, but Rosalie wanted to appreciate her while she was there. Before everything ended and she was really all alone. 

"What was that for?" Melanie asked, confused. 

"Can't I give my best friend a hug of congratulations for getting with the boy she likes and saving me from trouble with the teachers at school?" Rosalie asked. 

"Well in that case," Melanie hugged her, "That's for saying I could come to your house later before we graduate. I know how much that means for you to say."

Rosalie smiled at her, forcing herself to be happy, and after talking for a little bit longer, said goodbye. She pedaled home, trying not to think about anything, nervous to go back home. 

She knocked on the door, feeling a sense of calm when this time she didn't hear anything. No crash, no banging, nothing. It was nice. She stepped around the items scattered across the floor, putting the key in to open her mother's room. 

Rosalie tried to remember if she'd forgotten to lock it, when she noticed that it was already open, accidentally locking it instead. She heard her mom wail in agony when she locked it again. She immediately unlocked it and went inside, forgetting her train of thought. 

"Mom, it's okay, it's me. I'm not locking it, I promise, it was a mistake. I'm really excited to see you," She assured her, as she entered, closing the door. 

"Surprise!" Her mother said, smiling widely, legs criss-crossed with her hands held out as if to show that she no longer was chained down. 

"Mom, answer me, was someone here? Who let you go?" She asked, eyes widened and worried. 

"Nope! I've been free for about," Her mother checked an invisible watch, "25 whole minutes now. Nobody telling me what to do and no one hurting me with chains like you do."

"That's not why I... Wait, you have? Sit down, okay, I have to check something," Rosalie said, wanting to make sure that her mother hadn't gotten herself hurt. 

"Hmmm, lemme think. Wait, that's right. You don't control me anymore," Her mother said, getting off the bed, walking towards her slowly, as if in a trance. 

"Mom, what are you talking about? I don't-" She glanced over at the bed, a bottle of pills marked Jamie Calevantor spilled out on the bed with only a few left. 

"Listen to me, where did you get those pills? Who gave them to you?" Rosalie said. 

"Don't you get it? Your dad left me a key to this room when you were younger, we couldn't just let an 8 year old have her own room could we? The stupid catch was, you'd have to let me in, that way he'd know you were safe. You'd never let mommy in if you didn't know it was safe," Her mother went on.

Noticing that Rosalie was distracted, she jabbed the key she'd been talking about into just below Rosalie's kneecap. 

Rosalie let out a cry and her body dropped to the ground. Her mind going a million miles at once, no coherent thoughts telling her what to do. She knew about the dog, but this was different. Her mom wouldn't hurt her, it was the pills talking, not her mother. 

"Mom, stop, it's okay. I'm here, I'll help you, you won't be scared or whatever you were with the dog," She told her, trying her hand at comfort even though everything in her body was screaming and focusing on the pain. 

"The dog? The dog was for fun. He looked at me wrong, think of what will happen to you now. You didn't look at me wrong. You hurt me, ABUSED me, chained me up," Her mother told her, kicking her where the key was, causing Rosalie to scream. 

Did her mother really see her that way? Was chaining her up considered all of that? She couldn't understand, did loneliness and chains to keep her mother from hurting herself and others truly cause her this much anguish? 

"Mom, I didn't know," She trailed off as her mother wound her foot back to kick her in the stomach as hard as possible. 

"You knew. You treat me like an animal, your father and you both. You're just like him, your hair, your looks. The only thing you have is my eyes," Her mother said, lifting Rosalie's chin, to throw her head back down. 

Rosalie felt her nose started bleeding, starting to get dizzy from the blood loss and feeling more than sick from the pain and everything going on. 

"I'll be right back, don't worry mom!" Her mother mocked her voice, as she opened the door, and slammed it behind her, making sure it was locked. 

"God," Rosalie groaned, crawling slowly over to the bed so that she could push herself up. 

Memories of her as a baby, pulling on the bed to get up washed over her, and she pushed them back. Appropriate that she was thinking of good moments with her parents while her mother was seemingly trying to kill her. 

Breathe, she told herself as she tried to stand up. Her injured knee immediately giving out. She cried out softly and started the process over again, halfway through she felt like she was being watched, but ignored it. 

As soon as she pushed herself up, she saw her mother peering through the opened trailer window, laughing. She wondered how long she got there before realizing this meant she wa in imminent danger. Her pain soaked mind trying to figure out something, anything that could help her here. 

She looked around for her backpack, realizing it was gone. She sat down on the bed, looking at the key lodged in her leg down below and nearly threw up. Getting it out wasn't an option then, Rosalie repositioning herself so that she could throw her entire body weight at her mother and propel herself up when she came in again. Hopefully, not going to injure her mom in the process. 

She'd been so stupid when she'd not thrown away those pills in advance, now she'd have to figure out a way to pay off hospital bills and take care of both her and her mom. She wished she knew someone in medical care. 

Her mother slammed open the door, so very happy and Rosalie tried to act out her original plan. She tackled her mother, her mother hitting her against the wall and Rosalie trying to crawl away, before that she grabbed her key and locked her mother's door. She didn't want to know what would happen if her mother managed to chain her up. 

"It's okay mom, I'll fix this," She promised, using the wall for support as she walked. 

She looked around for some solution to everything, but couldn't think of one. If she used a weapon, she could hurt her mom. She'd go into the hospital and they'd take her away, hurt her or kill her, they'd. She was hyperventilating. 

Stop, she needed to focus and stop. She felt someone behind her and whipped around as fast as she could to be greeted with a punch to the face, giving her a black eye. She managed not to fall, legs weakly holding her up, and she clung to the wall.

"Isn't this all so tiring? You could leave right now and I'll let you live, okay?" She promised and she seemed so sincere that Rosalie almost agreed in the delirious state she was in. 

"No, I can't. I have to take care of you, I promised both of you," She coughed, blood coming off on her hand. 

"Oh well, I tried," Her mother said cheerily, stabbing her above her hipbone and pulling out the knife to grab wire. 

Rosalie had no idea in the world where her mother got wire, she had no thoughts that made sense in her mind. Just feelings, fear and worry. 

Her mother grabbed Rosalie's hand, wrapping the wire tightly around her wrist so that it bit in, bleeding out, as she did the same to her daughter's other wrist. She then moved onto her feet, knocking Rosalie over so that she fell on her back coughing, trying not to choke on her own blood that was coming up. Her mother busy wrapping more wire around her ankle, so that it bite in as well. 

"How does that feel honey? Good? Not too tight I hope," Her mother said, faking a concerned tone. 

Rosalie couldn't do anything but whimper in response, her brain's only programmed response to try and comfort her mother. Her mother picked her up after some struggle and slammed her down onto the couch, rubbing rough circles on her back, as Rosalie coughed and threw up blood. 

Her mother repositioned her on the couch, so that she was staring at her, Rosalie's eyes staring to glaze over. 

"Oh no you don't. You're staying awake for all of this," Her mother said, slapping her to try and get her to stay awake. 

Rosalie looked at her, tired and sad, her only thought that she wanted to die. Her mother going to another room, leaving Rosalie's mind to be taken over only by pain, her body contionously alerting her that something bad was happening and she needed to stop it. 

Her mother came back with a knife, crying, and took it to Rosalie's scar. 

"We need to recreate the memory, only this time, I'll be taking care of you when you're dying inside. Forcing you into years of torture. Don't worry though darling, I'll be kind, your torture will only take a little while. Nothing like mine," Her mother promised, digging the knife into her skin. 

Her mother roughly traced the line of Rosalie's scar she'd given her from the side of her forehead to just below her eye, like she was a painter and this was her art. Her mother crying with a look of horror, hurt, and betrayal playing on her face, like someone else was doing this to her daughter when it was only her. 

Rosalie felt the blood dripping down her face, bringing back painful memories of her mother showing signs of this when she was younger. Back when she thought she was perfect, Rosalie nearly crying realizing her mother never had been this beautiful, kind woman. She was broken since the beginning. Nobody but her father had noticing and, instead of helping, he had ran instead. 

"Rosalie look at me, look at me," Her mother told her as Rosalie drifted, eyes closing and her bringing her head up again, almost like she was trying not to fall asleep. 

Rosalie glanced at her, forcing her eyes open, listening to her mother. 

"Good job Rosalie, now it's time for the end. You can go to sleep after that, don't you want that?" Her mother asked. 

Rosalie didn't know what she meant but she nodded softly, barely noticeable with the energy she had left. She wanted to rest. Her mother lifted her up and brought her so that Rosalie's head was leaning over the sink. 

Rosalie smiled daisly at the water, thinking about how nice it was that there was water in it after years. When her mother saw her smile, she felt rage fill her and stabbed Rosalie in the back, careful to avoid any major organs, so that she couldn't kill her. Rosalie crying out in pain. 

"Perfect," Her mother cooed, and forced Rosalie's face into the water. 

The water waking her up, making her realize what was going on. She started to fight and struggle, her body's fight or flight senses taking over as she kicked and squirmed, trying anything she could to get free. She felt the water starting to enter her lungs in horror, screaming despite knowing that would only pull more water in and no one would hear. 

Her mother pulled her up out of the water and she coughed it up, along with blood, looking down at the now red water below. As soon as she could breathe again, she tried to make some kind of noise, a thank you for letting her live. 

"That's your blood, poetic, isn't it Rosalie?" Her mother asked, before shoving her face into the water once again. 

Rosalie didn't struggle this time, only holding her breath, trying to keep herself alive. When her mother noticed this, she started stabbing Rosalie and slicing into her skin wherever she could. Making her cry out into the water in pain, forced to move from her body trying to get the pain to stop.

She finally felt her vision go splotchy choking on her own blood and the water, finally fading out into the dark. 

When police found her body, they couldn't explain what happened. Their simple conclusion was that a girl living in a trailer with no parents was tortured and kept there. Probably did drugs as well from the look of the stolen prescription. The same message written on almost all of the walls everywhere, "Rotten Rosalie". 

It spread through the highschool like wildfire, everyone talking about how she'd died. No one really remembering her except for Melanie Baker who refused to talk about it to anyone. After a couple of years, the words written in blood became a dare. 

Fill the sink full of water, write the words on the mirror in red, say it three times and she'd appear. Rotten Rosalie, Rotten Rosalie, Rotten Rosalie.  



End file.
